Summer Time! Beach Time!
by Mytherina
Summary: The Misadventures of Team Bearfoot during their Summer Vacation
1. Chapter 1

Summer Time! Beach Time!

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own AIFootballGGO.

Set after Season 2

"Dad, are you and Aunty sure you have no problem with driving and supervising?" Isaac and his team mates stood in front of two vehicles. Isaac wore a orange long sleeve button up that was unbuttoned revealing a black GGO printed tank top with blue swim trunks. The others wore similar beech wear with their swim suits. Cat had a soft pastel pink sundress on with white sandals. Carl wore his usual jumper with red trunks and white crocs. Timmy and Oscar had no plan on swimming so they showed up in their usual clothes. "Of course we're fine doing this" Betty and chimed at the same time.

Cat Oscar and Timmy went in the first car that Aunt Betty drove whilst Isaac and Carl were in the Second car with . Aunt Betty took the lead because she knew the route to this particular beach better than her brother. All was going well until a Yellow sports car passed Aunt Betty on the road. "He… He passed me." Aunt Betty says shocked. Her eyes darken and suddenly Cat, Timmy and Oscar realized why Isaac and Carl chose to be with .

*A few seconds Earlier*

"She goes super nuts when she's behind the wheel; she's out of control dad."

"Hahaha; and we just sacrificed Cat, Timmy and Oscar to her." Carl chirps in looking out the side window as a yellow sports car passes them.

"Oh come on now, I'm sure she's matured after taking care of you, Right?" A Brief Pause of silence enveloped the car Before realized how wrong he was about his little sister. "She... She was here a second ago" said sweat dropping, suddenly stressed because he didn't know where to go at all.

~1 minute later~

"Need me to take the GPS off of silent yet Papa?"

*Sigh* "Yes please Isaac"

*At the beach*

"Well look who finally arrived; tell me brother, what took you so long?"

"OH, I don't know… Maybe if SOMEONE didn't vanish into thin air I wouldn't have gotten so lost. Do you have any idea how humiliating the drive was? Isaac must think poorly of me." At the end of his rant Dr. Coleman was bent over and drawing doodles on the sand whilst pouting as if he were 30 years younger.

Isaac and Carl were staring at the setting sun, oblivious to the 3 green puking corpses half a foot away. "Dad the sun is setting and we haven't swam yet. What do we do now?" Isaac asked with a fake disheartened look only an only child could pull off.

Suddenly full of life at the opportunity to redeem himself as his son's hero Dr. Coleman beamed, "Remember that surprise I told you I had? I booked ahead at a THREE star hotel for FIVE whole nights!"

End Chapter one

Stay tuned for the bands continued misadventures!

Until next time

Zàijiàn


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyaaah I'm back with another chapter.

Apologies for the delay

Disclaimer: Still waaay too poor.

"So how was my Aunt's driving?" The kids were sitting down and unwinding from the day before going to bed. and Betty were at the hotel's bar.

"It was fine until she got passed by a sports car. Then she started treating it like a race." Cat elaborated.

~~~*Flashback*~~~

"He… He passed me." With that said Betty floored the gas peddle. Before long they were on a curvy mountain road, the radio blasting Super Eurobeat's Déjà vu. On a hill that overlooked the road two bystanders were doing commentary. "That white car's awesome. I've never seen such a skilled braking drift on such a narrow turn. It's gaining on the GT-R. Man that's some serious pick-up. Did you see, it barely missed the rail. Man that dude is crazy, he's speeding up on the five harrowing curve. Did the breaks dye?" at that moment Betty grated on the right side railing to sling shot around the curve propelling her forward on the straight.

~~~*End Flashback*~~~

"So no change then?"

After this they decided to rest up for the next day.

"Wait we're not going to the beach today?" "Sorry Carl. Dad says that he has something else for us on the Boardwalk." "Come on children, Betty is getting impatient." And with that the children with their two escorts went towards the boardwalk. The day consisted of the children running from one attraction to another. After the 15th roller coaster ride of the day the sun began to set so the group headed towards the exit to eat at the Shell Shack restaurant. They all sat down and had awkward conversation until their orders were delivered. "Yes, I knew it." "What is it Isaac?" "Oh Cat, we've just been served with food that's the epitome of the beach house experience." At this everybody but Betty and Colman were at a loss. "Huh?" the lost ones chimed in unison. "Well let me see if I can ... oh exhibit A, My dish is runny curry. You see normally I wouldn't eat my curry like this, yet because were at the beach we can't help but find it compelling to eat for some odd reason." Whilst the meal and the children's conversation continued Betty and Coleman started a Beer chugging contest that ended with Betty being plastered. They returned to the Hotel with Coleman having to carry Betty to her room and the boys to Thiers.

Until next time

Zàijiàn


	3. Chapter 3

Hiyaaah I'm back with another chapter.

Apologise for the delay

Disclaimer: Still waaay too poor.

Morning came and the children were abuzz with excitement, for today they were going to the grate mall of china. It was the biggest and most modern mall in all of china, and they got to see it all. Unfortunately for Isaac his father had decided to display his affection in the usual 'only have one child' way, by getting him everything he showed interest in. Naturally Isaac grew increasingly annoyed at this and his friends soon came to realise why Isaac's family remained poor even though his father had a well-paying job.

Eventually Isaac had reached his limit. "Dad will you cut it out, you know I think that you're annoying whenever you go on a spoiling spree!"

At this Coleman did something team Bearfoot had never seen ANY adult do before now…he curled into a ball, held a little doll that looked like Isaac and whilst balling his eyes out was Yelling "ISAAAC!" at the top of his lungs. Seeing this unmanly display from her older brother betty ushered away the children, telling the children to go and do their own thing, then turning around to her brothers wails she uttered "so annoying indeed" before morphing her fist into a cactus and BAM!

The group were leaving the mall after 4 hours, Coleman sporting a lovely bump on his head, and were heading to the marina for some fish time and Cat really wanted to see the 'mermaid'. Betty and Coleman decided to sit down and let the children have fun. Betty's cell phone rang "Hello Ball, yes everything's well. Actually they did have an incident at the mall. Well Coleman started spoiling him, and you know how Isaac hates being spoilt. Yes it is safe to say that he'll be made for the rest of the trip." Betty spoke in a way to hide what she was talking about, but the loud women never could quiet speak softly. Her convocation sent Coleman into another tantrum this time what resulted was a grown man, running up and down and balling his eyes out wailing "Isaac I Love You, Please Forgive me" fortunately the man child calmed down in time for the others to not see his more recent fall from grace.

Next was the beach where Coleman decided to impress his son once again, this time with a hideous attempt of redesigning the Bearfoot uniform. He was going into detail about the materials properties when he dropped it onto the sand and the wave dragged it into the ocean, never to be seen again. A minute of silence passed with Coleman staring into the ocean and then it was broken by the innocent laughter of his son which he joined in on.

Until next time

Zàijiàn


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Yes I have returned after a long time of not writing, Took a plague this time to motivate me.**

 **Disclaimer: I will never be rich enough.**

 **AN: Community Member Master Hyutin is currently assisting with the writing of this story.**

 **Chapter re-posted due to Display error.**

Another day dawned, with the seagulls honking their sea shanties noisily. Today the group had a boat to catch.

"So Dad, what is the plan for today?" Isaac asked with a mix of excitement and boredom.

Coleman perked up at the chance to entertain his son for the day, puffing his chest out and saying in a very enthusiastic way "Well son, today we are going reef diving on a tour boat- this boat right here to be exact." Coleman stood pointing to a modest small yacht-type boat. The ocean clearly had a distaste for his design and melodrama so it decided to drench him in a sizable amount of sea spray. Isaac coughed to hide his laugh. So did the rest of the crew.

"ALL ABOARD!" came a shout from onboard. The voice sounded strangely familiar to the young GGO controllers. Isaac felt the hairs on his stand up for some reason. Aunt Betty came bustling out in a sailor's uniform.

"You know… anyone would have been sexy in that outfit- except Aunt Betty..." Karl whispered to Isaac.

But Isaac was more worried about something else. They were going to be driven by Aunt Betty?! They would die for sure. Legend has it Aunt Betty first met Uncle Ball when he was spearfishing and she nearly ran him over with a water ski. Isaac shivered. That couldn't be. What was his father thinking? This would be the end of them.

"NOOO!" cried Cat, Timmy and Shawn. "WE WON'T GO IN A BOAT WITH AUNT BETTY DRIVING!" Isaac nodded up and down so hard he swore he would give himself a stiff neck. Upon seeing this, Coleman frantically tried to correct his mistake.

"BETTY!… how about we let someone else drive the boat…" groaned, caught between trying to impress Isaac and trying to be nice to his sister.

"Ah well, I was only volunteering! If you don't want my help I'll go find some Great Whites to ride." And with that, she backflipped over the docks, falling into the water and swimming away so fast it caused a tsunami and ended Tokyo.

Just kidding. But the boat did rock a lot. Everyone sighs in relief while sweat dropping.

"-I had a feeling this would happen. Hop on in!" They turned their heads to see who was speaking. Upon closer inspection the voice belonged to none other than ….. "Uncle Ball!" the pre-teens chimed in unison. "Are you going to drive the boat?" Cat asked, surprising everyone at how easily she would turn on her prized mentor just because of one car journey. Karl, Isaac and Coleman were again reminded of how lucky they were not to be there.

"What other reason could I have for being here, it's not like this place allows people to fish."

With that said the group boarded the rental, and shortly began their journey to the Crescent Reefs.

 **/**

They were here. The crew gasps as they looked out at the emerald waters.

"WOOW! SO PRETTY! I HAVE TO TAKE A SELFIE FOR MY PRINCE SHAWN, I'M SURE HE'S MISSING ME!" With that, she leant backwards slightly over the rail and brought out her phone.

"OOH SHAWNIE, DO YOU WANT TO SAVE ME AND CARRY ME BRIDAL-STYLE?!" She made a smooching face and squealed.

 _No reply._

Suddenly, she leant back too far, and yelped as she tumbled overboard with a resounding splash. Luckily, the boat was not very high and her phone had flipped on board. The men aboard watched in bemusement, happy to some extent that the earsore was gone. But at that moment, a zooming blur of white and grey swam in carrying a bundle of seaweed. The blur stops just in front of their boat.

...AUNT BETTY?! AND SHE REALLY WAS RIDING A GREAT WHITE!

"Here you go, I saw Cat floating face-first on the water and mumbling something about useless boys who could never be as good as Shawn." Aunt Betty tosses the bundle of seaweed onboard harshly, surprising everyone at how easily she would turn on her prized student just because of one betrayal.

And with that, the Great White whisked away into the horizon again. The dripping wet clump of seaweed sat upright.

"ISAAC GAO! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO FALL OFF, YOU INFERIOR GENTLEMAN TO SHAWN!" the seaweed narrowed its eyes.

Isaac gulped as Cat locked in. That last moment, Coleman rushed to save his son. The cactus fist hit him…

-Squarely in the tenders.

All the boys winced as Cat hmphed and walked away, not realising she had just made sure that Isaac would be the first and last child the creator of GGO could ever have. Coleman fell down anime style, with his soul diffusing out of him.

"DR COLEMAN!"

In his dying words, the man managed to get out: "...I-If it was… f-for m-my son… I c-can die a h-happy man…"

Isaac gushed anime tears, cradling his father in his arms he cried out: "DON'T DIE DAD!"

"Okay, if it is the wish of my son, I will live on- albeit a Eunuch." He sat up bolt-upright again.

"Okay, now we are going to do some diving." Captain Ball came in a wetsuit.

"Ooh! Fun! Karl cried.

And so the crew went down below deck to get changed, waiting eagerly for the next half of their day.

 **-And I'm afraid you too, my good reader, will have to wait for the next half of their day. I hope you enjoyed! It's good to be back!**


End file.
